The present disclosure relates to managing process instances, and more specifically, to managing the execution of process instances based on statuses of other process instances in a business process management (BPM) engine.
Generally, BPM systems facilitate the management of business activity flows and provide organizations with the ability to save money and time. Such BPM systems may provide the ability to model, manage, automate, measure and optimize business processes for an organization. Additionally, BPM systems can provide continuous comprehension and management of business processes that interact with people and systems, both within and across organizations.
For a given BPM engine, there may be millions of process instances running independently, with each process instance being executed according to a pre-designed workflow or sequence defined by a corresponding process definition. Generally, each process instance executes independently and without considering statuses of other process instances. However, in some circumstances, there may be some real-time or ad-hoc requirements that require some process instances to be executed based on statuses of other process instances.